better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip
Season 11 of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, subtitled “'Rainbow Roadtrip'” (also called “'Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu'”) is preceded by Season 10: March of the Oni and succeeded by Wonderful Memories. It is confirmed that this is the final season before the G2 series. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are the focus ponies, Kai and Zane are the focus ninja and Twilight Sparkle in her Rainbow Wings form is a mascot. In the Fire Chapter, Aspheera is the main antagonist, while Vex the Formless is the main antagonist of the Ice Chapter. The Bilzzard Samurai and Pyro Vipers are the villainous faction in this season. The main characters take turns reading the title card. The season is split into two chapters, the Fire Chapter and the Ice Chapter. This season is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 11, titled Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic special of the same name. This season was aired in mid-2019, during the hiatus for Season 10: March of the Oni. The first two episodes of the Fire Chapter aired on PLUSPLUS in Ukraine in May and in early June in Italy via RaiPlay and Disney XD on the Go app. After airing "The End of the Rainbow" and "How to Grow a Flower" as the mid-season finale, the series went into hiatus until on September 14, 2019, where the broadcast resumed in the US with the mid-season premiere, "The Explorer's Club", which is also marks the end of the Fire Chapter. The first three episodes of the Ice Chapter aired on TV3 in Malaysia on August 17, 2019. The remaining episodes were released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, alongside Season 10: March of the Oni episodes, but was later taken down. The episode concluded on October 26, 2019, as part of the 60-minute series finale. All the four final episodes will combined into a special and aired as part of primetime series finale. The "final" marathon of Masters of Friendship episodes lasted from October 19–26, 2019. This marathon included a featurette called "A Decade of Pony", episodes from all eleven seasons and Day of the Departed including the premiere of the four-part series finale, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, the episode-length special Mirror Magic, and hour-length specials of Forgotten Friendship, Rollercoaster of Friendship, Spring Breakdown and Sunset's Backstage Pass. Synopsis After the battle against the Oni and the Legion of Doom in Ninjago and Equestria, peace has been restored, but the Mane Six and the Ninja had gone soft and they are unprepared for the Rainbow festival. And Rainbow Dash has been invited to the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow as a guest of honor. So, in preparation for the Rainbow festival, the Ninja and the Mane Six went to Hope Hallow but they went to the Ancient Pyramid in a wrong way! Also, Zane realises a dream came true, with Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers ruling Ninjago and Equestria and the Ice Emperor and Princess Snowblossom, the princess of the Never-Realm. Can the Ninja and the Mane Six attempt to save the Rainbow Festival on time? Fire Chapter: After the Oni invasion, the Ninja and the Mane Six have gone soft, and Master Wu and Princess Celestia want them to get back in shape, so that Twilight Sparkle can rule over Equestria, under Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. With their help, they go on a quest, but nothing works. Suddenly, Mayor Mare encourages them to bring the Mayor from Hope Hollow and they all agreed, only to find the Desert of Doom in an wrong way. Even worse is that they release Aspheera from the tomb in the Ancient Pyramid! Chaos spreads all over Ninjago City and Equestria with fireballs and serpents, and they have to protect the Treacherous Deceiver before it’s too late! Ice Chapter: The Ninja and the Mane Six discovered that Hope Hollow is gone in color, and nature is gone colorless when Mayor Sunny Skies makes a bigger rainbow Aurora using the Rainbow Generator. So, the Ninja have to return all the color by entering the microscopic world, known as the Micro Realms. However, few days later after they found the Treacherous Deceiver, the three sirens came to Equestria from the human world, so that they planned to banish both Star Swirl the Bearded and the Treacherous Deceiver to another realm, but eventually foiled by Zane when he accidentally destroyed the Rainbow Generator. Nevertheless, the sirens capture Fluttershy for all the damage they bring, and sent to the Rainbow Well, which lead to the Never-Realm. The Mane Five and the Ninja teamed with Sunny and Petunia Petals to go there. While in the Never-Realm, they have to face against the Blizzard Samurai, while finding newfound allies, Akita and Snowblossom. Cast Main Cast Final totals expected by the end of the season: Ninja *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Wu - Paul Dobson, Madyx Whiteway (young) *Zane - Brent Miller The Mane Seven *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong The Young Six *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Smolder - Shannon-Chan Kent *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Yona - Katrina Salisbury Cutie Mark Crusaders *Apple Bloom - Michelle Creber *Scootaloo - Madeline Peters *Sweetie Belle - Claire Corlett The Explorer’s Club *Cecil Putnam - Paul Dobson *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Shippelton - Brian Drummond *Smythe - Michael Adamthwaite *Underhill - Kirby Morrow Villains Pyro Vipers *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone, Ashleigh Ball (young) *Char - Brian Drummond *Elemental Cobra - Brian Drummond *Mambo the Fifth - Michael Dobson Blizzard Samurai *Vex - Michael Kopsa *Ice Emperor/Cloning Zane - Brent Miller, Graeme Palisade *Grimfax - Brian Drummond The Dazzlings *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse Other *Cozy Glow - Sunni Westbrook *Daybreaker - Nicole Oliver *Fugi-Dove - Adrian Petriw *Killow - Gary Chalk *Nightmare Moon - Tabitha St. Germain *Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Brrr *The Mechanic - Alan Marriott *Ultra Violet - Sharon Alexander Guest Cast Hope Hollow citizens *Bragi Schut - Bragi Schut *Barley Barrel - Sabrina Pitre *Candy - Tabitha St. Germain *Felicia - Kathleen Brrr *Holly - Shannon-Chan Kent *Jake - Nicholas Holmes *Joy - Courtney Shaw *Jenny - Aloma Steele *Kerfuffle - Racquel Belmonte *Moody Root - Terry Klassen *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Midori - Nicole Oliver *Mr. Hoofington - Michael Daingerfield *Mrs. Hoofington - Veena Sood *Mrs. Sweetcake - Britt McKillip *Olivia - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *Pickle Barrel - David Kaye *Subaru - Dewyn Dalton *Torque Wrench - Rhona Rhees *Trout Pony - Terry Klassen Inhabitants of the Micro Realms Flower Micro-Realm *Starshine - Diana Kaarina *Cedar - Kirby Morrow *Briony - Tabitha St. Germain *Oakette - Erin Matthews *Clarity - Chiara Zanni Micro-Realm of the Crystal Heart *Gemlight - Racquel Belmonte Snowflake Micro-Realm *Cryris - Kathleen Barr *Angela - Andrea Libman Cushion Micro-Realm *Clemmy - Andrea Libman *Clemmentia - Lauren Jackson *Dreamy - Advah Soudack *Subble - Andrew Francis Intestinal Micro-Realm *Alum - Rebecca Shoichet *Chiru - Kelly Metzger *Duddle - Andrew Francis *Flowee - Sharon Alexander *Ina - Marÿke Hendrikse *Kiko - Ellen Kennedy *Nishe - Chiara Zanni *Punchus - Scott McNeil *Shylie - Britt Irwin *Weebie - Gavin Langelo Clock Micro-Realm *Jikan - Brent Miller Droplet Micro-Realm *Poppy - Tabitha St. Germain *Spume - Enid-Raye Adams Rainbow Micro-Realm *Azure - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Scarlet - Teresa Gallagher *Virescent - Ashleigh Ball Inhabitants of the Never-Realm *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Amethyst Dream - Mariee Devereux *Boma - Sam Vincent *Diamond Spark - Andrea Libman *Eternal Destiny - Kazumi Evans *Kataru - Cole Howard *Krag - Brian Drummond *Nebula Night - Cathy Weseluck *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert *Princess Seaspark - Claire Corlett *Sorla - Patty Drake *Shimmer Glade - Shannon Chan-Kent *Sapphire Velvet - Ashleigh Ball *Uthaug - Vincent Tong *Yukiko - Michelle Creber Other *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Antonia - Bryanna Drummond *Andrea Thomson - Tabitha St. Germain *Aquarium Guard - Sam Vincent *Aquarium Host - Alan Marriott *Axl - Brian Drummond *Big McIntosh - Peter New *Blaze - Tabitha St. Germain *Boyle - Max Martini *Bobby Walker - David Kaye *Chika - Kelly Metzger *Colten - Dean Petriw *Cheerilee - Nicole Oliver *Captain Celeano - Zoe Saldana *Countess Coloratura - Lena Hall *Dan Vaapit - Ian Hanlin *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Discord - John de Lancie *Ed Walker - Colin Murdock *Edna Walker - Jilian Michaels *Fred Finley - Bill Newton *Flash Sentry - Vincent Tong *Flim - Sam Vincent *Flam - Scott McNeil *Flurry Heart - Tabitha St. Germain *First Spinjitzu Master - Jim Conrad *Flash Magnus - Giles Panton *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Granny Smith - Tabitha St. Germain *Garmadon - Mark Oliver, Dean Petriw (young) *Gabby Walker - Chantal Strand *Lance Richmond - Ian Hanlin *Lou - Kirby Morrow *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lix Spittle - Nicole Oliver *Laughy's Man - Ian Hanlin *Laughy's Woman - Kelly Sheridan *Luster Dawn - Sabrina Pitre *Mullet - Mark Oliver *Mayor Mare - Cathy Weseluck *Moon Dancer - Kazumi Evans *Mayuri - Chiara Zanni *Mistmane - Ellen-Ray Hennessy *Mage Meadowbrook - Mariee Devereux *Maud Pie - Ingrid Nilson *Mudbriar - Adam Kirschner *Noble - Paul Dobson *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver, Chantal Strand (young) *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain, Erin Matthews (young) *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Skystar - Kristin Chenoweth *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Queen Novo - Uzo Aduba *Roise - Tabitha St. Germain *Rockhoof - Matt Cowlrick *Stygian - Bill Newton *Star Swirl the Bearded - Chris Britton *Somnambula - Murry Peeters *Sammy - Tabitha St. Germain *Spitfire - Kelly Metzger *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Sunburst - Ian Hanlin *Surprise - Claire Corlett *Soarin - Matt Hill *Shining Armor - Andrew Francis *Sunset Shimmer - Rebecca Shoichet *Sunblock Man - Michael Adamthwaite *Sunblock Woman - Tabitha St. Germain *Terramar - Cole Howard *Trixie Lulamoon - Kathleen Barr *Vinny - Gavin Langelo Singing Voices *Akita - Arielle Tuliao *Aspheera - Kathleen Brrr *Aria Blaze - Shylo Sharity *Lloyd Garmadon - Andrew Francis *Pinkie Pie - Shannon Chan-Kent *Princess Luna - Kate Covington *Princess Snowblossom - Shylo Sharity *Rarity - Kazumi Evans *Sonata Dusk - Shannon Chan-Kent *Twilight Sparkle - Rebecca Shoichet Episodes 1. Wasted True Potential In the wake of their previous victory, the Ninja and the Mane Six go soft and Master Wu and Princess Celestia must remind them of who they truly are. *'Focus characters': Ninja and Mane Six *'Intro character': Wu * Song: I’m on a Yacht (partially) by the Mane Six. 2. Questing for Quests Realizing they have gone soft, the Ninja and the Mane Six search for a quest to reignite their Spinjitzu training; unfortunately, Ninjago City and Equestria is enjoying a period of rare tranquility during the Summer Vacation, and realizes that Equestria is preparing for the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow. *'Focus characters': Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle *'Intro character': Lloyd * Song: We Got this Together! by the Ninja, the Mane Six and citizens 3. Road Tripping The Ninja and the Mane Six are on the Roadtrip to Hope Hallow, but they accidentally go to the Desert of Doom in a wrong way. Also, it is inhabited by a giant scarab beetle! *'Focus characters': Ninja and Mane Six *'Intro character': Rarity * Song: I’m on a Yacht by Mane Six and Ninja 4. The Belly of the Beast The Mane Six and the Ninja went inside the scarab beetle to find the critical part that was previously swallowed, in order to repair the Land Bounty. Thanks to Queen Novo’s Magic Pearl of Transformation, they turned into seaponies and Mer-Ninja to travel down the belly, with one small thing with a huge difference. *'Focus characters': Zane and Fluttershy *'Intro character': Fluttershy *'Song': The Place Where We Belong sung by the Mane Six and Ninja 5. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them The Ninja and the Mane Six team up with a reluctant Clutch Powers and adventurer Daring Do to enter a mysterious pyramid where they inadvertently unleash an ancient evil. *'Focus characters': Clutch Powers *'Intro character': Jay * Song: I’m the Friend You Need by Clutch Powers, partially sung by Daring Do, the Ninja and Mane Six (sans Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle) 6. The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot Lil' Nelson takes a job as a paperboy, with the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which is more difficult than it sounds in a city overrun by scorching Pyro Vipers and an evil Serpentine sorceress. *'Focus characters': Lil’ Nelson and Antonia *'Intro character': Gallus 7. Sun and Lava The Ninja and the Mane Six attempt to escape from the Ancient Pyramid, until they discovered by a Fire Alicorn of the Sun, known as Daybreaker. *'Focus characters': Ninja and Mane Six *'Intro character': Twilight Sparkle 8. Snaketastrophy The Pyro Vipers are attacking both Ninjago and Equestria, from Cloudsdale to Manehatten. The ponies seek advice from Captain Celeano and her crew. *'Focus characters': Celestia, Luna and Cadance *'Intro character': Lloyd 9. Magicless The Ninja and the Mane Six rush to the Ninjago Museum of History to recover a dangerous scroll before it falls into the hands of the Serpentine Sorceress Aspheera and the Fire Alicorn, Daybreaker. *'Focus characters': Kai and Rainbow Dash *'Intro character': Kai *'Song': I've Got to Find a Way by Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd 10. Ancient History While Aspheera pursues revenge on the "Treacherous Deceiver" who betrayed her, the Ninja make a startling discovery. Meanwhile, Luna talks to the Mane Six about the “Harmonic Alicorns”, in order to defeat Daybreaker. *'Focus characters': Kai, Jay and Cole *'Intro character': Rainbow Dash 11. Never Trust an Alicorn A flashback episode tells the story of Young Wu, Young Garmadon, filly Celestia and filly Luna meeting Aspheera and teaching her the secrets of Spinjitzu. Meanwhile, they transforms into Alicorns after Celestia and Luna find their duty, to raise the Sun and the Moon. *'Focus characters': Celestia, Luna, Wu, Garmadon and Aspheera *'Intro character': Star Swirl the Bearded *'Song': Children of the Night by Princess Luna 12. Under Siege Having learned Master Wu is the "Treacherous One," and Celestia as Daybreaker the Ninja and the Mane Six find themselves under siege at the Monastery, trying to protect Wu from the wrath of Aspheera. Meanwhile, Daybreaker betrays Luna and Cadance tries to talk to the Mane Six. *'Focus characters': Wu *'Intro character': Princess Cadance *'Songs': **My Future by Aspheera **The Midnight in Me by Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd 13. The End of the Rainbow The Ninja and the Mane Six went to Hope Hollow as the Friendship Quest that they missed earlier, but they realised that the town is out of colour. Since then, Mayor Sunny Skies tried to get ponies and the people interested in the Rainbow Festival again, but his efforts were in vain, and his last resort is that the Mane Six and the Ninja went to the Desert of Doom, which is completely destroyed by the lava. *'Focus characters': Mayor Sunny Skies *'Intro character': Cole *'Song': The End of the Rainbow by Mayor Sunny Skies 14. How to Grow a Flower To bring back the colours in Hope Hollow, and stop Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers from getting revenge on the “Treacherous Deceiver“, the Ninja and the Mane Six meets Holly, as she is upset that the flowers are withered and colourless. The Ninja went to the Flower Micro-Realm, using the Pinpoint Amulet, to make the flowers grow with the Seed of Life which is inside the Ovary of the flower. *'Focus characters': Nya *'Intro character': Nya *'Song': The End of the Rainbow by the Ninja 15. The Explorer’s Club The Ninja, the Mane Six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders break into the Explorer's Club to obtain the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, running afoul of the club's manager and irate club members. Meanwhile, Kai has to look after the Phoenix’s egg that Daring Do has found. *'Focus characters': Kai *'Intro character': Pinkie Pie *'Song': Legend You Were Meant To Be by the Ninja and Mane Six (except Kai and Rainbow Dash) 16. Razzle Dazzle While Coloratura wants the Ninja to form the band for the Rainbow Festival, Sunset Shimmer warns the Mane Six that The Dazzlings return to Equestria, and drained all the colour between the two realms. *'Focus characters': Ninja *'Intro character': Applejack *'Songs': **The Magic Inside by Coloratura **Find the Magic by The Dazzlings **Welcome to the Show (Reprise) by The Dazzlings, partially by the Ninja and The Mane Six 17. The Winter Farewell After the Dazzlings, Aspheera and Daybreaker capture Fluttershy and sent her to the Rainbow Well, which leads to the Never-Realm, the Ninja, the Mane Five, Spike, Sunny and Petunia sets to rescue her, while finding the missing parts for the Rainbow Generator, as Ninjago and Equestria had been engulfed with grayness. *'Focus characters': Zane *'Intro character': Zane *'Song': The End of the Rainbow (Prelude) by the Ninja 18. The Northern Light of Friendship In the Never-Realm, the Ninja and the rest of the Mane Five find a way to rescue Fluttershy from the Blizzard Samurai, until a mysterious Alicorn came for eternity. *'Focus characters': None *'Intro character': Mayor Sunny Skies 19. Princess Snowblossom The Ninja and the Mane Six battle against the snow Alicorn, until she is mistaken as the Princess of the Realm. Meanwhile, Snowblossom tells her story about how she makes a relationship with the Ice Emperor, while making the Ninja and the Mane Six warm. *'Focus characters': Snowblossom *'Intro character': Lloyd *'Song': The End of the Rainbow by Princess Snowblossom 20. The Never-Ending Snowflakes The Blizzard Samurai have created dark snowflakes in order to subjugate the Never-Realm, so the Ninja and Akita went inside the heart of the snowflake to cleanse away the darkness. *'Focus characters': Zane *'Intro character': Zane 21. Young DREAMER As the Ice Emperor and Vex wants The Dazzlings to destroy the Ninja and the Mane Six, Fluttershy and Princess Luna make a final message. Meanwhile, the Ninja and the Mane Six went to save Yukiko from the cold and find the Titan Mech, which is located in the cave. It’s up to the Ninja to make a child feel comfortable. *'Focus characters': Lloyd *'Intro character': Snowblossom 22. If We Had Rainbow Wings Starlight Glimmer and P.I.X.A.L. hired some substitute teachers when the Ninja and the Mane Five were gone. In the Never-Realm, the Ninja rehearse through a band to persuade the inhabitants, while Twilight explains to Sunny about what have caused Hope Hollow’s Rainbow festival to be unsuccessful. *'Focus characters': Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd *'Intro character': Twilight Sparkle *'Song': Shine Like Rainbows by the Ninja and the audience 23. The Absolute Worst While looking forward for the Flash Drive’s fan concert at Canterlot High School, Vice-Principal Luna got possessed with Equestrian magic, turning herself into Nightmare Moon. It’s up to the girls, the Ninja and Fugi-Dove to save the day! *'Focus characters': The Equestria Girls and the Ninja *'Intro character': Sunset Shimmer *'Songs': **True Original by PostCrush, Lloyd, Zane, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie **Cheer You On by Flash Drive 24. One Small Caring Akita had a very bad food poisoning after Snowblossom let her drink hot chocolate with expired marshmallows, so the Ninja had to save her by traveling inside her gut. Meanwhile, the Mane Five and Snowblossom went to find the Traveller's Tree, only to be guarded by the yeti named Krag, who is also adopted by Diamond Spark. *'Focus characters': Applejack and Jay *'Intro character': Jay 25. Gearing Up! As Krag needs the Ninja to rebuild the clock that can easily warn the people and the ponies in the Never-Realm, two Ninja, two Alicorns and a Formling raced to save Fluttershy, but they encountered The Dazzlings, which have similar past. *'Focus characters': Lloyd and Akita *'Intro character': Adagio Dazzle *'Songs': **Let it Rain by Lloyd **True Colors by Lloyd and Akita 26. The Secret of Friendship The Ninja and the Mane Six set aside their differences to stop the Blizzard Samurai and return home with the most powerful being of all- the magic of Friendship. *'Focus characters': Ninja and Mane Six *'Intro character': Nya *'Song': A Friend for You by the Ninja 27. Return to Seaquestria The Ninja and the Mane Six travel with Silverstream to Seaquestria, only realising that the color must be restored from the Heart of Seaquestria. Using Forbidden Spinjitzu, the Ninja will enter the Droplet Micro-Realm. *'Focus characters': Lloyd and Silverstream *'Intro character': Lloyd 28. Shine Like Rainbows The Ninja and the Mane Six make a startling discovery to make Hope Hollow in color again, but things turn out to be bad when The Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai came to the two realms and freeze the entire people for revenge! *'Focus characters': None *'Intro character': Rainbow Dash 29. Harmony and Hope The colors have been restored, thanks to their Forbidden Spinjitzu powers and the magic of Friendship! However, the battle is still undergoing for The Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai for eternal revenge. Luckily, the Ninja and the Mane Six have to defeat them with an help of an old enemy. *'Focus characters': Hope Hollow Resistance *'Intro character': Fluttershy 30. Awakenings The Mane Six and the Ninja honor Celestia and Luna to celebrate as "legendary heroes", along with Master Wu. After hearing Sunny’s speech, they resolve their differences to live in Color again, and remember through hard times they faced. Years from now, Lloyd and Twilight set his son, Colten, and Twilight’s student, Luster Dawn as the next Spinjitzu Master, marking the cycle repeats itself. *'Focus characters': Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle (only the post-credits) *'Intro character': Twilight Sparkle *'Song': Living in Color by Hope Hollow Resistance and the main cast Trivia *Amount of times different characters narrated an episode: **'Wu': 1 **'Lloyd': 4 **'Kai': 1 **'Cole': 1 **'Zane': 2 **'Jay': 2 **'Nya': 2 **'Twilight Sparkle': 3 **'Rainbow Dash': 2 **'Rarity': 1 **'Fluttershy': 2 **'Pinkie Pie': 1 **'Applejack': 1 **'Gallus': 1 **'Princess Cadance': 1 **'Star Swirl the Bearded': 1 **'Princess Snowblossom': 1 **'Sunset Shimmer': 1 **'Adagio Dazzle': 1 *This is the only season to have 11-minute long episodes and be 30 episodes long. **Despite its shorter individual run-time, this season is set to be the longest season of Masters of Friendship so far. This season features the largest amount of episodes in the series, and the highest amount of content, as in total it is 330 minutes. **It is not the first time that an episode lasts 11 minutes, the first time was with the split Pilot Episodes, although this is the first time full episodes that are not split are with that duration. *This season is based on the G3 My Little Pony special, [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Crystal_Princess:_The_Runaway_Rainbow My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow], which features Rarity as she struggles to make the first rainbow of the season. **Additionally, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are the focus characters, rather than Rarity in the G3 counterpart. *The Season is divided into two fifteen episode chapters; the Fire Chapter and the Ice Chapter. *This is the first and the only season not to be animated by WILFilm ApS and DHX Media. **This is the only season to be animated by WildBrain (formally called DHX Media) and Boulder Media Limited, an Irish animation studio owned by toy company Hasbro. **Boulder Media also produces Hasbro-owned shows like [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Cyberverse Transformers: Cyberverse] and [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Rescue_Bots_Academy Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy], another show aired on Discovery Family. *This is the first season to be animated by Toon Boom Harmony instead of using flash animation. **The animators have now use the same animation style as My Little Pony: The Movie. **Also, The LEGO Ninjago Movie designs kept the same and the animation style is mixed Stopmotion with CGI animation. **This episode also uses the comic-style backgrounds in some scenes, just like when Wu said “It’s not a Hot Tub!”, it uses the red background. *This season is based on the Rainbow, especially in some counterparts of Fire and Ice. *In this season: **New CGI graphics and styleguides will be featured. ***The graphics of the characters are way different than they in Season 8 to Season 10. **Old Ninja suits, ZX, Deepstone Armor, the Fusion Armor and Hunted Gi, return. *This season takes place six months after "The Ending of the End: Endings". *Each episode has a different Ninja and the Mane Six announcing the episode’s title at the end of the opening. **This season marks the first time that Jay, Nya, Kai, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Gallus, Sunset Shimmer, Princess Cadance, Mayor Sunny Skies, Adagio Dazzle and Snowblossom have introduced the title cards at the beginning of the episodes. **As of which, Spike and Starlight Glimmer are the only main characters didn’t narrate the episode title. *While counting down to the eleventh season's premiere, LEGO Instagram released teasers of #15reasonstowatchSOTFS on their account throughout March and April. The reasons are: **Reason 1: Zane’s nightmare ***Zane has a terrible nightmare as he sees a vision of Aspheera and her Pyro Snakes as well as the Ice Emperor and Princess Snowblossom in the Never-Realm. He also sees the vision of the Dazzlings and Daybreaker destroying Equestria. **Reason 2: New Realms ***This means that this season features two new realms, the Micro Realms and the Never-Realm. **Reason 3: Ninja emojis ***This is revealed in Road Tripping when Cole uses the Ninja’s emojis on his phone when they went to Hope Hollow. ***Lloyd’s emoji was also featured in Snaketastrophy as it used by Photo Finish. **Reason 4: A new character, Antonia ***She is based off of a Ninjago fan named Antonia who wrote to Brent Miller, the letter being one of her last wishes as she was ill. ***She makes her official debut in The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot. **Reason 5: Lil Nelson's return ***Nelson made his first appearance since Crystal to Famed - Part I, as he gets a job as a paper boy, becoming friends with Antonia in the process. **Reason 6: New martial art ***This martial art that the Ninja learnt in this season, which is Forbidden Spinjitzu. **Reason 7: Two villain teams, one battle ***This season features two villainous factions, the Blizzard Samurai and the Pyro Vipers **Reason 8: New vehicles ***This season includes new vehicles, like the ShuriCopter, Cole’s Dirt Bike and Katana 4x4. ***It also features the Destiny’s Bounty with a new design, the Land Bounty. **Reason 9: The Dazzlings’ return ***The Dazzlings make a first appearance since Season 4. ***They had made their single, Find the Magic. **Reason 10: The Ninja's parents comeback ***The Ninja’s parents make a comeback in Questing for Quests, with the exception of Zane and Lloyd’s parents. **Reason 11: Tons of Ninja types, new and old ***Aside from the Forbidden Spinjitzu suits, old suits such as ZX, the Deepstone Armor from Season 5: Marks of Possession, the Fusion Armor from Season 7: The Pillars of Time and the Hunted Gi from Season 9: Hunted. **Reason 12: Back to the origins ***The origins have taken place in Never Trust an Alicorn when how Garmadon and Wu meet Aspheera and how Celestia and Luna were born as natural Alicorns. **Reason 13: Old Artifacts ***In “The Belly of the Beast”, when Zane and Fluttershy escapes from Beohernie’s stomach, it spits out the Teapot of Tyrahn and Grogar’s Bewitching Bell. ***The Jadeblades have seen inside Beohernie’s stomach in Sun and Lava, where Cole questions why the Jadeblades got swallowed by Beohernie, himself. ***In “Snaketastrophy”, Celestia wears the pendent which is similar to Sci-Twi wore throughout Season 5, except it is orange, instead of violet. **Reason 14: Clutch Powers’s debut ***Although mentioned by Cole in Applebuck Season, he made his on-screen debut in Questing for Quests. **Reason 15: New songs! ***New songs have made throughout Season 11, including some which have been modified or changed. *Season 11 has the third longest cast in the series, the first being Hunted and the second being March of the Oni. *When a fan asked Tommy Andreasen if the format of stories being split into chapters named after the other main character's elements or powers could happen in future seasons, he said that anything is possible, but "they play their cards close to the chest", meaning they would not be divulging their plans. *The plot of the second half of Season 11 is comparable to The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, in which many characters have similar roles and plot devices are used in both. **The Never-Realm is similar to the Systar System, where both have a place of rulership, the Castle of Ice and the Wedding Hall with the Reception Cake. **Vex the Formless can be compared to Rex Dangervest, as both tried to bring the "Armamageddon" upon all of his kind, as revenge for being abandoned and forgotten. **Akita can be compared to Sweet Mayhem, where both disguised their true identity, and later being exposed by the main protagonists. They sought to help the protagonists to stop the main antagonist, who created the "Armamageddon". **The events during the "Armamageddon" are similar, the goal was to get the Lego and Duplo creations locked into the "Bin of Sto-rajj", so that Rex could exact vengeance on the characters who, in his opinion, had ostracized him, while Boreal froze the inhabitants in the Never-Realm, including Ninjago and Equestria, so that Vex able to seek vengeance against the other races of the Sixteen Realms. **Another similarity is that the Blizzard Samurai is similar to the DUPLO Invaders. *This season marks the debut of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie characters. In this season, Captain Celeano and her crew make the debut. **It is the second season to have MLP Movie characters in the season. The first is Season 10: March of the Oni, as Tempest Shadow, Princess Skystar and Queen Novo. *This is the only season of Masters of Friendship to not have the traditional "previously on Ninjago" section at the beginning of the episodes. **The intro says the episode name but does not say the episode number. *This is the only season to not have two-part episodes in the premiere and the finale, due to the episode length being 11 minutes. *This is the second season to have the same amount of episodes of a respective season. Focus characters *Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were the focus ponies in the season. It shows how Rainbow Dash becomes the Hope Hollow's guest of honor, and able to teach the two foals, Barley and Pickle. Fluttershy also has the greater role in this storyline, although she was captured by the Blizzard Samurai. However, she even persuades Zane to be her companion, and how she became an Alicorn to stop the Ice Emperor. **It is the second season to focus on Rainbow Dash since "The Pillars of Time", and the second season to focus on Fluttershy, since "Rebooted". *This is the second season to officially have two Ninja as the focus, the first is Season 7: The Pillars of Time. *Kai and Zane were the focus Ninja of the season. How Kai adapting without powers after being stolen by Aspheera were vital to the Ninjago storyline, as well as how he gain his powers back. On the others hand, Zane is also vital to this storyline where his dreams came true, such as the Fire Fang, the Ice Emperor capturing Fluttershy, and his arrival to the Never-Realm. Moreover, he is responsible for the destruction of the Rainbow Generator, which cause the Sixteen Realms (minus the Micro Realms and the Never-Realm) colorless. **This is the fourth season to focus on Kai and the second season to focus on Zane (not counting the Pilot Episodes and the Mini-Movies). **Kai had three focus episodes, those being episodes 174, 180 and 186. **Zane also had three focus episodes, those being episodes 169, 182 and 185. *Twilight Sparkle has a greater role in this season. Before she was a ruler in Equestria, she learns valuable lessons that she never forget. The relationship between Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom makes a main plot in this season. **Twilight has three focus episodes, Episodes 167, 187 and the post-credits of Episode 195. *Lloyd also has a greater role in the season. He reveals that his uncle was the Treacherous Deceiver and realised that he cannot be true, despite being in the legend. It also develops how he gave someone back to life. His relationship between him and Akita is also vital to the storyline as well. **Lloyd has five focus episodes, Episode 167, 186, 190, 192 and the post-credits of Episode 195. **He is the highest amount of episodes that he narrated, after Twilight Sparkle by 1 episode. *The other Ninja and the Mane Six play somewhat significant roles throughout the story. **Nya had some capacity in this season. How Nya cares about restoring her favorite flowers and controlling frozen water were vital to this season. ***Her focus episode is Episode 179, where Nya learns about how beauty is important not only in nature, but all around us. **Jay has also a much heavier role in this season than the previous season. The main plot on how he kept his hope all along. In Episode 172, he enjoys reading Boobytraps and How to Survive Them and has a tip when all hope seems lost, by singing “Brobrogoo-goo”. He also show how important to have a sense of humour. Jay also describes how Micro Realms look like, when he thinks it is a very small realm. ***His minor focus was in Episode 172 and 181, where he uses the Orange bubble tube to blow bubbles at the stage area. However, his main focus was in Episode 189, where he shows how he managed to save the Ninja and the microbes from the siege of the Black Amoeba. **Cole has a relatively minor role in the season. One of his focus episode was in Episode 178, where he guides Bragi and the others to Hope Hollow. **Applejack has capacity in the show, as she understands how she remembers Wu’s lesson. She befriended with Krag after she finds out that he is the last surviving due to the genocide by the Blizzard Samurai. **Rarity and Pinkie Pie gain a small role in the season. How Rarity letting Pinkie Pie making a story appropriate for kids in generally makes a main plot in the season. Pinkie Pie managed to help the Hoofingtons and the Sweetcakes prepare for the bakery booth is also vital to storyline as well. The relationship between Rarity and Kerfuffle is also the major storyline in the season. *Master Wu had a major role in the season, with many individual moments. How Wu befriends Aspheera and the revelation of the Treacherous Deceiver is the main storyline in this season. **Wu has three focus episodes, Episodes 166, 177 and 194. *Akita has a major role as well. Her backstory about how she obtains her own animal form and the relationship between Lloyd and her is vital to the season. She has a heavy role, especially in Episodes 185, 189 and 190. *Starlight Glimmer and P.I.X.A.L make a smaller role in the season. How Starlight and P.I.X.A.L rescuing the Ninja and the Mane Six and adapting the loss of Fluttershy makes a storyline as well. *Sunset Shimmer also gains an important role. In Episode 181, she warn the Ninja and the Mane Six that the Dazzlings came to Equestria from the human world. Moreover, she becomes her main focus in Episode 188, which focus on one of Canterlot’s worst villains all agree that Sunset Shimmer is the worst. **Likewise, she is the only character who is outside the Equestria Girls series. *The Young Six gain a minor role in the season. However, Silverstream plays a bigger role in Episode 192, where she is worried about her home. The Mane Six and the Ninja help her restore Seaquestria back to color. *Nelson makes a minor role in the season. How he make friends with Antonia becomes a main storyline in the season. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders have something to do as well for the Ninja and the Mane Six. In Episode 171, they help Antonia and Nelson deliver the news to Master Wu, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. In Episode 180, they team up with the rest of the Ninja and the Mane Six to look for the second scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. *The Young Ninja, other than Nelson, make cameos in some episodes. *Dareth appears in Episode 173, during the Laughy’s commercial. *Garmadon has a smallest role in the season, appearing in a flashback episode, Episodes 187, 194 and the post-credits of Episode 195. *Princess Cadance and Shining Armor gain a minor role in the season, appearing in Episode 167. She appears with Flurry Heart in Episode 177. *Trixie appears in Episodes 173 and 187. *Sunburst makes a cameo in Episode 180. Antagonists *Aspheera is the main antagonist in the Fire Chapter, while Vex is the main antagonist in the Ice Chapter. Other important antagonists were the Ice Emperor, Daybreaker and the Dazzlings. *Aspheera’s relationship with Wu and his motives are vital to the whole season. Aspheera was one of the main characters in the season. *The Dazzlings return in this season since Season 4. Their aim is to banish Star Swirl the Bearded to another realm. Another major plot is the season is when how the Dazzlings obtain their animal form, a Siren, which is a dangerous creature that the Ice Emperor encouraged. *This is the eighth season to officially feature more than one main antagonist. Season 2: The Friendship Continues was the first, which featured Queen Chrysalis and the Overlord as main antagonists, followed by Season 4: The Princess of Friendship, which featured Master Chen and Lord Tirek as the main antagonists, Season 5: Marks of Possession, which featured the Preeminent, Starlight Glimmer, Principal Clinch, and Midnight Sparkle as the main antagonists, Season 6: The Changing Effect, which featured Queen Chrysalis and Nadakhan as the main antagonists, Season 7: The Pillars of Time, which featured the Pony of Shadows and twin brothers Acronix and Krux as the main antagonists, Season 9: Hunted, which featured the Overlord, Iron Baron and Cozy Glow and Season 10: March of the Oni, which features the Omega and Grogar. *Given that Season 11 is the final season of Masters of Friendship, Aspheera, Vex and the Dazzlings were the final antagonists in the series. *Char and the Ice Emperor served as the secondary antagonists in this season. After Char reforms with Aspheera and Ice Emperor's identity is revealed, Vex became the true main antagonist. *The Pyro Vipers and the Blizzard Samurai serve as the villainous factions. Gallery 97C86DFC-4A4C-4403-920E-9D675A67DA8F.jpeg|Season 11 Poster D83B1569-E5D1-4F8D-91EB-6A82533A4CC0.jpeg|Rainbow Wings Twilight Sparkle 57B57204-1608-4ACB-BAC8-B103E4B97CED.jpeg 7D449C6C-8D3C-46A3-8CB2-7A0F52C5F376.jpeg|Anime counterpart for Hope Hollow citizens and Twilight Sparkle. 7B29CFBB-9D63-4109-99C7-4EAA3BBF25EC.png|Anime counterpart of Lloyd, Nya and Ultra Violet. 1F3EF2CF-5660-4A93-8245-B77455E1FC03.png|Anime counterpart of Zane. 5811B64D-52F8-4AE1-A255-DC282EC4DC1B.png|Fugi-Dove and Ultra Violet. 900899C9-4885-4EEB-AEC7-9E09350ECF28.png|Tweet given by Jim Miller. MLP X Ninjago Rainbow Roadtrip title 3.png|Alternate Poster MLP X Ninjago Rainbow Roadtrip FC Poster.png|Fire Chapter Poster MLP X Ninjago Rainbow Roadtrip IC Poster.png|Ice Chapter Poster Videos